


错误时机

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, M/M, Marauders' Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 詹姆斯在一个最不适合的时机发现了小天狼星和莱姆斯的事——他撞上了他俩做爱，但时机不适合的并不止詹姆斯一个。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	错误时机

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poor Timing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134581) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 

> 詹姆斯、小天狼星、莱姆斯和他们的世界属于J.K.罗琳，未来将属于特里劳妮教授的那间教室亦然。

“是我，”詹姆斯打开了屋子地板的门，兴高采烈地喊道。  
莱姆斯从小天狼星的腿上翻身下来，迅速抓住了脚底一条黑色长袍，小天狼星也同时朝袍子抓去。莱姆斯意识到自己抓的是小天狼星的袍子，但管不了那么多了，他赶快套在头上。詹姆斯马上就要爬上梯子，走进这间满是废弃多年满是薄团和矮桌的塔楼教室，他俩没时间换了。   
“你们在——”詹姆斯声音戛然而止，这时莱姆斯刚刚把只扣了一半纽扣的长袍拉过头顶，他知道为时已晚了。詹姆斯停在梯子上，看到他的两个朋友在慌忙地掩盖一分钟前他俩都赤身裸体的事实。没人说话。詹姆斯脸色突然变硬了，有点像愤怒，然后他匆忙走下了梯子。  
“我操，”小天狼星一边弯腰拿衣服一边骂道。  
“绝对没想到我们会这样告诉詹姆斯。”莱姆斯说。他抓起三只袜子，递给小天狼星一只。  
小天狼星已经穿上了靴子，他把袜子塞进口袋，说：“根本没想告诉他，”然后朝梯子走去。  
“等等我，”莱姆斯说，他正在穿鞋。  
小天狼星顿了顿，摇了摇头说，“不，让我跟他谈吧。我稍后在公共休息室跟你汇合。”  
追上詹姆斯比想象的难，他简直是飞一般地离开了塔楼教室。即使小天狼星看到他，喊了他的名字，詹姆斯也没停，几乎小跑地往前走。小天狼星不得不拽住他胳膊，强迫他停了下来。  
詹姆斯转向小天狼星，愤怒地出了口气，“你们到底在上面干吗？”  
小天狼星不知道他该说什么。我们在做爱？做得非常非常爽？  
詹姆斯摇了摇头，怒气冲冲地喘着气。 “我还希望你能说‘这不是你看到的那样。’看来没指望了。你们多久了？”  
“十月开始的。”  
“十月，你跟Moony从十月以来一直在上床。”  
“嗯，实际上，那个是十二月。”  
詹姆斯再次摇了摇头走开了。小天狼星这次不想再追了，如果詹姆斯接受不了，他也接受不了詹姆斯这样。  
詹姆斯在几码远的地方停了下来，转身面对小天狼星，双手交叉抱胸。“那都是几个月前了，小天狼星，你从没有告诉过我。”  
“我只是有点害怕你的反应会不大好看，”小天狼星意有所指地。  
“我不知道为什么你会那样想，”詹姆斯同样讽刺地说道。 “毕竟男人跟男人上床太正常了。”  
“你还没试过就别说大话，”小天狼星笑道。他知道很难让詹姆斯理解，和莱姆斯做爱确实感觉既“正常”又“正确”，但他跟女孩约会时，有一丁点性意味的接触他都会厌恶。更准确地说，他可以很容易地向詹姆斯解释，他只有跟男孩才感觉“正常”，但这只会验证他显然在詹姆斯的眼中是个变态的形象。他最好只告诉詹姆斯，这样也可以感觉很好，然后就此打住。  
詹姆斯做出一副恶心的表情——显然他近期不会尝试跟男人上床——但他似乎已经平静下来了。“所以，你是——”詹姆斯压低了声音，仿佛害怕有人听到，“你是同性恋，还是现在刚好没有女朋友，觉得两人比自己自慰有意思？”  
“同性恋。”小天狼星承认道。他一直以来都太天真， 竟然认为能逃避承认己更喜欢男生。但现在既然已经承认了，“我就是个彻彻底底的同性恋。”  
詹姆斯哼了一声，微微笑着摇了摇头，“莱姆斯呢，也是吗？”  
小天狼星耸了耸肩。“你得问他。”小天狼星从来都不敢问莱姆斯，他们俩是否只是方便的炮友。他不知道莱姆斯会怎么回答，不敢主动挑起这个话题。  
“为什么找他？”詹姆斯问道。  
“为什么不能找他？”小天狼星惊讶道。 莱姆斯可爱，聪明，有趣——脱下长袍简直帅呆了。小天狼星知道，无论以什么样的关系，他都非常幸运能拥有莱姆斯。  
詹姆斯似乎不喜欢这个答案，嘲讽又回到了脸上。“也就是说——莱姆斯只是比较方便？你饥渴极了，他碰巧在宿舍？天哪，你有时候可太混蛋了。很高兴当时在宿舍的人不是我，“詹姆斯走开时补充道。  
“我也不会要——你。”小天狼星跟在后面喊道。这话阻止了詹姆斯的脚步。他停了一会，转头回来了。  
“为什么不要我？”  
“你会恨我的。”  
“我永远不会恨你，”詹姆斯保证，“你现在竟然还没发现，真是笨到家了 。”  
小天狼星点点头。他知道詹姆斯是真心的，但他也知道，除非到了友谊的破裂点，没人真正知道它的界线，而知道时通常为时已晚了。  
“我不能冒这个险，”小天狼星解释道。“你对我意义太重大了。”詹姆斯专注的凝视让小天狼星有点难以承受，他扭头盯着詹姆斯的肩膀，“我自己的家人也不想要我，但你和你父母——甚至在此之前，你——”小天狼星叹了口气，整理一下思绪。他知道自己的感受，但很难找到合适的方式表述。  
“你是我的兄弟。雷拉勒斯和我，我们曾经是，好吧，一直不是很亲近，他是个小烦人精。”小天狼星壮着胆瞥了眼詹姆斯，看到他听到“烦人精”笑了起来。“但一直是雷古勒斯和我‘对抗全世界'，或者说我们所知道的小世界。可是自从我来霍格沃茨读书，他和我就渐行渐远，后来我都觉得我们都不认识彼此了。你现在是我的兄弟。”  
“你和我对抗全世界，“詹姆斯赞同道，“至少对抗斯莱特林。”  
小天狼星微微一笑。“我不敢冒险再失去另一个兄弟了。我没有失去你吧？”  
詹姆斯在他肩上锤了一拳，“当然没有，笨蛋。”  
小天狼星松口气，会没事的。詹姆斯知道了，詹姆斯并没有讨厌他。  
“那你为什么想跟莱姆斯试试呢？你不害怕失去他吗？”  
小天狼星现在真心地笑起来，“嗯，首先，我觉得他不会介意。其次，即使他介意，我知道他也不会生气很久。你知道莱姆斯是什么样的，我们做什么他都能原谅。他最多也不过是打破我的下巴，然后就没事了——虽然他可能会命令我在他洗澡时不要呆在浴室。”  
“所以你睡他只是因为很方便，而且他没办法拒绝你？”詹姆斯愤怒地问，“你要是承认，我就会替他打破你的下巴。”  
“不，不仅仅是那个。”  
“你对他到底感觉如何？”  
“对他感觉如何？”小天狼星想，如果解释詹姆斯对他的意义算难的话，解释他对莱姆斯的感受几乎不可能。“詹姆斯，别跟个姑娘一样说‘感觉如何’，我才是同性恋呢。”  
“他妈的回答我的问题。”  
“你知道我对莱姆斯的感觉。他是我的朋友——跟你一样，但不像你这么不方便，你是我兄弟，跟兄弟做爱感觉完全不对。”小天狼星笑着补充道，他希望能不用再回答了。  
詹姆斯完全对他的回避置之不理：“你爱他吗？”  
“我甚至不知道爱是什么，”小天狼星诚实答道。他靠在墙上，一手擦着脸，“我是在我家长大的，在那个疯人院里，爱根本不重要。我父母的婚姻更像是商业交易。他们现在连彼此容忍都做不到了，任何场合都在避免对方。至于雷古勒斯和我，他们从未爱过我们。他们为我们感到骄傲或对我们失望，他们奖励我们或惩罚我们，但他们从未爱过我们。”  
“我甚至都不知道为什么莱姆斯会不嫌麻烦，和我这么个一团糟的人在一起。但是我努力别搞砸——不是双关哈（译者注：bugger up，俚语指搞砸或同性性性为）。”小天狼星想起昨天的魔药课，笑了起来，“昨天魔药课上，我桌上有一堆干无花果皮，我都瞄准了鼻涕虫的坩埚，但我什么也没做——因为我知道，如果做了莱姆斯会那样看我。”  
“大脚板，”詹姆斯呻吟道，“你因为莱姆斯的'我是级长，我对你很生气'的表情，就没把鼻涕虫的魔药变成一团腐烂的泡沫。现在我知道你确实是同性恋了。”  
小天狼星皱了皱眉头，“不，不是他的‘级长‘表情，是他确实对我们很失望但又什么也不想说的表情。我受不了这个。我不想他失望。他值得更好的。”  
詹姆斯突然露齿笑了。 “你真的爱他。哦，我的小女孩长大了。”他像模像样地擦着泪水，搂着小天狼星的肩膀走向格兰芬多塔的走廊。 “我还没意识到就要给你挑婚纱了。”  
“滚蛋。”  
“但我再不想撞见你们俩做爱了。以后我要是在地图上看到你们俩单独在一起，那我就朝着反方向跑得越远越好。”  
“很好。都是因为你挑的这个时间，我们俩还没做完呢。”  
“呕，饶了我吧。”  
他们走到公共休息室时，小天狼星看到莱姆斯正站在一扇朝向湖面的窗前；他回头看了会儿詹姆斯，詹姆斯只是笑了笑。  
“去吧，loverboy，”詹姆斯低声说，然后大声说，“嘿，彼得，你在忙什么呢？”  
小天狼星走到窗边，先看了看莱姆斯在看什么，又看向莱姆斯。夜晚平静又阴沉，湖面反射出城堡窗户的微光。 莱姆斯在小天狼星走近后仍然继续盯着窗外，看起来同样平静。但小天狼星知道，莱姆斯常常把自己的情感掩盖在表面的平静之下。  
“詹姆斯没有任何意见。”  
莱姆斯点点头，“好。”  
“他说他再也不想撞见我们做爱了，但是——你还好吗？”  
“我很好，”莱姆斯说，这次他看着小天狼星笑了笑。如果改变不了的话，让小天狼星知道他不开心也没什么用。“我很为詹姆斯的反应高兴。”不管他俩是什么关系，他真的高兴詹姆斯接受了。詹姆斯如果反对他俩就完了，小天狼星不会明知詹姆斯反对还继续的；而莱姆斯知道，自己还没做好结束的准备。  
但他们的谈话内容真的让莱姆斯很难过。小天狼星让他不要来，但他不可能不去。他怕万一詹姆斯愤怒的话语伤害小天狼星，他希望能陪着他；如果他俩气得打了起来，他希望能把他俩拉开。他呆到自己再也呆不下去，再也听不下去，然后离开了。小天狼星做爱的对象是莱姆斯，但他爱的是詹姆斯。  
莱姆斯努力让自己对现状满足：无论小天狼星对他的感情有多少，都已经比一个狼人有资格奢望的要多了。他再次对小天狼星笑了笑，又看向湖面。他对自己保证，他永远不会告诉小天狼星自己对他的情感，他不想给他带来负担。  
——作于2006年1月，译于2019年2月8日，校于2019年5月2日。


End file.
